


Green Fingers

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be angry at Jack for indulging in a bit of moss graffiti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that-cheeky-bat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that-cheeky-bat).



At first, Bunny was _furious_. The walls of his warren had been covered in drawings of snowflakes and eggs, rabbits and frost flowers, and he would have known perfectly well who was responsible even if the art's content wasn't telling. While all of the Guardians were artists in their own way, each style was unique.

He'd cared for those walls for centuries and the thought that Jack had taken permission to enter the meadow as permission to do whatever he liked with it had Bunny fuming. It wasn't until he got close enough to realise that it wasn't paint on the walls - nothing with lead or solvents that would harm the wildlife or even damage the stone - but a thick layer of yellow-green moss that he relaxed.

Getting closer also meant realising he wasn't alone; he'd recognised Jack's scent as soon as he'd entered the warren, but Jack had fallen asleep close to his handiwork, and Bunny soon tracked his scent to a bed of flowers. Or, at least, what had been flowers until Jack slept on them.

Bunny smiled at the realisation Jack's particular combination of whites and blues had become a welcome sight, whistled quietly for him to wake up.

It didn't take much for Jack to stir, and he sat up, running a hand through his hair before grinning and hugging his knees. "What do you think?"

"How did you do it?" Bunny asked, genuinely curious; Jack wasn't exactly green-fingered.

"Antartic moss," Jack replied, his grin slightly off-kilter. "You do like it, right?"

Bunny tapped his foot lightly against the ground in front of Jack, bringing the land back to life so he could sit on it comfortably. "Like's the wrong word," he said before scooping Jack up into his arms, cold legs splaying to straddle his thighs. "I love it."

Jack grinned and kissed Bunny on the nose before snuggling into his neck and stroking his fur. Bunny felt the bumps of Jack's spine shift under his fingers, reminding him yet again of how small Jack was compared to him despite the strength in his narrow frame. "I figured I didn't have anything to show I was moving in, and I didn't want to steal a toothbrush."

Bunny gripped Jack tighter in surprise, rubbed his head against Jack's for a moment before finding words to speak. "Why'd you want to move in with a grump like me?"

Jack laughed. "'cause you're my grump."

Bunny nodded and looked at the frost-bitten remains of the flowers Jack had slept on, an idea coming to mind. "Do you have any moss left?"

"Yeah, why?"

Bunny pulled back and grinned, sliding his hands down to Jack's waist. "'Cause if you're staying we're making a bed that lasts."


End file.
